comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Gemstar
"I am a treasure hunter first, student second, and your friend third. Don't mix my priorities with your ambitious behavior." -Episode 17, Julia to Presumptious about Diallia and Soft Knuckle. Julia is the main character of Treasure Ages, debuting in Episode 1 and was confused to be the male protagonist until late into the episode where it was revealed that they are indeed female. Biography Julia's mom was a college student of Stis University and got her daughter into the same University, by the means of bribing and cheating foreign education achievements in order to get her to get her in the same educated environment that she is in. Not wanting to go to this foriegn land, due to misleading tales as well as a level of diversity that hasn't been seen by the mainlands, she accepts going to Stis University. Leaving from Sanction Harbor to Port Guardiana. She encountered both Captain Vanguard and Soft Knuckle immediately. Punching Captain Vanguard to a point of immediate defeat, she became friends with Soft Knuckle (Only because Soft Knuckle was heading to the same direction she was going.) Once arriving at Stis' University, she was unaware that her roommate was selected for her, due to a shortage of who could bunk with who. Her roommate was set to be ''Diallia''. Julia and Diallia had a spark of a friendship and went on with knowing more and more of each other. Through Diallia, Julia knew that there was indeed treasure still untapped by other Treasure Hunters. This led them to go to the Endivior Region, the region was well known for Treasure Hunters. One Hunter in particular was searching for the same jewel as Julia. This led to conflict leading the Hunter to make off with the Gem. After a tiresome adventure Julia found herself being favored by a particular nerd from the boys section of the schoolyard by the name of Cloudy. Cloudy was Julia's "Secret Admirer" (Although his love letters never appeared until Episode 8) when Julia agreed to have Cloudy tag along with her to get more treasure, Cloudy proved to be a gigantic mess but his on and off status quo made him almost intolerable. After Cloudy returned to Stis University he feel out of love with Julia as he recognized that her league was lightyears above his own. Hearing news of an up and coming icon for Stis University, this brought up the attention of Presumptious (Who constantly had conflict with Julia up until Episode 25) Presumptuous gave Julia the dirty side of the life on the Stis' islands and with Presumptuous she faced the most crutical hunters who feared Julia by the time her and Presumptious were a duo. Once Presumptuous told Julia that she had to prepare for her finals, Julia came across the son of the Grimm Reaper, Grimm Junior . With Grimm Junior, things became complicated because at this point. Julia had a reputation for being lethal (Thanks to Presumptions' lack of life value) with Grimm Junior, everything changed and got the worst. Leading her and Grimm Junior to take on the Unisex Angel, Genesis. After a long discussion and mutual agreement, Julia defeated the Unisex Angel and was recognized as one the Colleges strongest challengers. Status Julia is one of the strongest characters in Treasure Ages, while her absolute maximum in Year one is a grand total status of +900. Her power is still not in the same league as Presumptuous and Genesis. Who, while are friends of Julia's. Can be seen as her pervy rival and selfless rival. Her power boosts are not as explored as Soft Knuckles is in the series, gives her a lot of room to be fleshed out for development and is recognized as one of the best Treasure Hunters. She has confirmed that her preferred partner is Soft Knuckle. Category:Treasure Ages Category:E.Characters